


Wishing

by nitohkousuke



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Ravus hates the astrals, Spoilers for Main Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Ravus has never loved Crystmas. A holiday with empty meaning. And when the Crystal is no longer Empty and his sister....How will he learn to move forward?Ravus introspection. A fic in which he thinks, and he takes a step forward.





	Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is going to be the 10 years later. I just didn't have it in me to write 10 years of bridging fic
> 
> this could have probably been longer but if I didn't post this now I never would

There are many truths in this world. People are born. They live. They suffer. They die. They do all this while praying on their knees several times to the Astrals Begging for help. For guidance. Of course, humans are but play things. Tools at best. The Astrals do not care if someone dies. If they live. They do not care if someone has spent their whole life spreading their nonexistent love and charity. They will die all the same. They will suffer all the same.

The greatest truth in all this realm is that the Astrals. Do. Not. Care.

This is what Ravus learns when he is 16 years old and the Astrals with all their supposed kindness and blessed powers allow his mother to be brutally murdered before his eyes. This is what Ravus learns when then in turn after ripping his mother from his hands, they then in the same breath the same supposed grand design put his beloved sister on a pathway to hell and suffering.

It is why Ravus is grateful to have been swooped away to Niffleheim when the winter months come. When the end of the year draws near. When the calendar that Lunafreya has some how acquired, one that is marked with Lucian and Tenebraen holidays, has the day he has grown to hate the most marked in big red letters:

CRYSTMAS.

It's the day the oh so kind Astrals gifted the humans with the crystal. A light to guide the world. A light to purge the darkness. When darkness Veils the world, the King of Light shall come. Only the king of kings. Etc. etc. The prophecy is something Ravus can say in 5 different languages forwards and backwards. If given enough time, someone could probably ask him what the fourth word of the prophecy was and he'd known.

Being of Tenebrae meant knowing this. Being of the Oracle line meant breathing this.

Of course, the day was more than just prayer. There was a tree decorated in lights with the strongest and more wonderful one put at the top to represent the crystal. Small trinkets and precious things lining its branches to show memories and hope and everything they had been so blessed to receive this past year at of course the Astral's graciousness. There are songs about good will and peace and love. There are decorations like wreaths and bows. Candles made to match the color of the crystal. Presents underneath the tree exchanged between loved ones. A time to show your love and appreciation.

There is quite possibly one thing more true than the Astral's 'love', and that is that Ravus loves his little sister more than anything on this entire damned rock. And as much as he hates every song. Every hymn. Every reminder that he has spent 16 years of life in good servitude to the Astrals only to have them spit in his devotion. As much as he would like to never hear the word Crystmas again....Luna absolutely adores the holiday.

It's why every single year that they are under Niffleheim control Ravus finds a way to get them a tree. He finds a way to decorate it. He sneaks in CDs of old music. Why he makes sure his present to Luna is something she loves. Why his hatred for Lucis. His hatred for the Astrals His disagreement for his sister's devotion to the most ungrateful of being. All of this one day a year suddenly stops being said. Why he always does everything in his power to not be working that day. It's why Luna has a picture of him in what has to be the ugliest Crystmas sweater he's ever seen next to her in the loveliest dress he was able to acquire.

He of course never prays with her. He knows the Astrals do not listen. But he will, this one day a year, leave his comments for when the next day arrives. This day is special to his sister. He will give her this.

It's why the very first year that Crystmas passed that Luna is no longer present. The the king of kings has gone to the crystal. That the world is growing darker every day. More and more people are starving. More and more daemons. Less and less food. The very first year....Ravus has no idea what he is supposed to do.

Now more than ever he hates the crystal. He hates the world. He hates everyone and everything. Because even when the King of King returns the light to the world. Ravus will still be in darkness. What good is a world that his sister will never see?

Of course, he finds himself among the Tenebraen refugees. Of course, he sees that somehow they have a make shift tree and make shift lights. There are songs in the air. Even though they have little food and little things....there are gifts. There is spirit.

It's almost more than Ravus can handle.

Luna would have loved this. As much as Ravus wants to withdraw himself. To hide himself. To not look upon the thing that somehow feels directly tied to the loss of his most important person....to the loss of his family. To the loss of everything he's ever cared for. Luna always hated when he refused to participate. So, as much as it hurts, he finds himself mingling with the crowd. Of course, there are looks. Looks of traitor. Looks of confusion. Children shooed from him. The fallen child of Tenebrae.

….The failure of the Fleuret Family. It's almost too much. Ravus approaches the tree. He sees the beautiful Angel on the top. The one that's a prized possession of Tenebrae. A symbol of the Oracle's guidance on this holiday, and he finds himself blinking back tears.

“Mister.” There's a soft voice, and Ravus finds himself trying to not look murderous. He knows he can scare little kids sometimes. But the little girl seems completely find with this red-eyed robot armed person. She gives him a smile that matches the radiance she seems to have, and Ravus can't help but think she's so much like Luna. It takes him a moment to see the Sylleblossom in her hands offered up to him.

“...For me...?” Ravus smile taking the flower. He didn't think any of these survived. Had they managed to save seeds? Had they managed to bring them with them? A piece of home.

“Mister! It's Crystmas. No one should be sad and alone! I hope the flower makes you feel better!” The little girl has an entire bag filled with these flowers, that she nearly empties when she tugs on the ends of her dress and courtesy's.

“And remember. Today is a day of miracles! Mommy says that if you're really good and prove you're worthy, you can pray to the Astrals and on this day they'll grant your wish!” There's such innocence in her voice. Ravus finds himself overwhelmed. He wants to tell her she's wrong. The Astrals do not care. They will never grant your wish. They have forsaken us.

“I'm gonna wish for Mommy to find Daddy! He got lost on the way here, and Mommy says that Daddy might...not come home. But I know that If I show I'm worthy, the Astrals will light the way!”

Oh. Sweet. Child. Ravus swallows nervously, patting her head with his normal arm. “...I'm..sure the Astrals will help your Father come home.” There's no way he could say anything else. How could he? Spit in this Child's dreams? Contrary to popular belief, he's not a monster.

The girl skips off to give another flower. To try and brighten another heart. Even if they task is charged with hope and a wish, it's still.....something that pulls at his heart. To help another even if it isn't entirely selfless.

What is he doing? What is the point of his existence? What had he been doing? Ravus stares at the Angel on the top of the tree. He sees it shine bright with energy that is being used from the few meteor shards they have. It is certainly not a necessity, but it is most certainly necessary to these people. It's a beacon of hope. Of faith. The oracle is gone. But her light is not snuffed out. She is not gone.

Ravus had thought he'd lost his light. It had started to die when his mother died. It flickered when they'd been under Niffleheim rule. And he was certain it'd completely died when he held his sister's body in his arms. She was lighter than she'd ever been. How long had she suffered? How long had she done things she shouldn't have had to do? How long had she gone to unnecessary length just to put a smile on others' faces? And for what....?

A tear lands on the Sylleblossom and he looks down at it. These flowers were so delicate. They seemed almost unnecessary. They had purpose that was true. But they died so easily. And sometimes, when the weather killed whole batches no matter how they tried. Ravus wondered why they even bothered planting them when the weather wasn't perfect.

What was the point in trying if it spelled only disaster?

But sometimes....Ravus looks up and sees all the people. Smiling. Laughing. Presents and wreaths and lights and sweater and all that festivity that Ravus usually despised. Here they were, huddled in Lestallum using power of the meteor shards to try and survive. And yet, here they were, celebrating as if food wasn't worryingly scarce.

….And in every single person, Ravus saw a flicker of light. Every single person here was someone that Luna had touched. Someone who she'd helped in some way. Even if she was gone......her people were still here.

“Be careful, the ladder isn't-” He hears to the side, and then he hears a loud clatter of metal on concrete. Ravus turns his sight quickly on a young woman trying to hang a wreath on a building. The ladder that had holding her up now on the ground and she was holding onto the roof for dear life.

_...if you prove you're worthy, the Astrals will grant a wish!_

And just like that, the woman falls and lands directly into the arms of Ravus Nox Fleuret. Of course, he does his best that she lands on his real arm and not his other arm. She has her eyes shut tight as if she'd expected the ground, and she opens them to meet Ravus's blue eyes. “S-sir! I.....” She blinks startled and suddenly there are a lot more people than Ravus thought there was.

“...Be careful. It would not do this day justice if you were to get hurt....” He tries to give a smile, but it's a little harder than he remembers. And the entire crowd is whispering now, but he ignores it as he gently places her down.

Even if it means nothing. Even if it accomplishes nothing. This is how he will grieve. This is how he will live.

The world is down an oracle. And he is certainly no Oracle. He is no blinding light that moves the world forward. He is like a sun behind the cloud. Nothing like the brilliant sun that takes the sky front and centered warming all of those who reach for it's warmth. But he is the sun behind the cloud that promises that one day. Some how. The sun will return. The sun will shine.

He will make sure of it.

Which is how he finds himself in the local temple, far past the hours most people give their prayers, sitting in the front pew, head bowed resting on his laced fingers. The stained glass lit barely by the lanterns and the few bright stars in the sky.

The last time he'd actually set foot in a temple was before his mother had died. He'd been devout. As any member of his family would ever be. He'd sung in choir. He'd held the artifacts. The holy texts. He was a poster boy for devotion to the Astrals A shining example to the Nox Fleuret household.

And now here he was, deep in prayer.

“.....All I ask....is for you to return Lunafreya. She has spent so long...in servitude. I ask....that you return her to the world she loves. Even if the sun shines.....the world will be so cold without her.....I offer in exchange...my servitude.”

_Your wish is pure. And so we shall grant. Ravus Nox Fleuret._

And Ravus looks up startled, to see a white creature perched on the window sill, a Sylleblossom in his mouth. It squeaks at him before disappearing as the door opens.

“Lord Ravus, I hope I am not disturbing you.” A man's voice is heard echoing through the chamber. “...The children are asking if you could read them another bed time story? I understand if you are busy. It is late and the children should re-”

“Tell the children, “ Ravus begins rising from his spot and facing the man. “I will be there in a moment.” He offers a soft smile, and the man in question blinks before scurrying along.

….Even if this does not bring his sister back. He could keep her in his heart this way.

As he goes to leave, he notices a Sylleblossom on the floor right by the stained glass depicting the Oracle.

...For the first time in a long time, Ravus has hope.

The Sun....the moon will return.

He is sure of it.

 


End file.
